Why?
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: What would happen when Sonic is starting to think about why is he runs away when Amy is there? Sonamy oneshot


Sonic looked at Amy from the top of a tree. She didn't knew he was there, so technically Sonic spied on her.  
>'Why am i doing this? If she sees me, she will just chase me again, and i have to be away for at least an hour. Then why? Why am I risking it just to see her for few short minutes? Sonic thought for himself. Amy started to pick some flowers, and sat down on a rock after she finished, and put one of the flowers into her hair.<br>'Wow. She looks so cute with that flower. Holy Chaos Emeralds, what am I thinking? Why do I thin that she is cute?' Sonic thought looking up  
>"Oh sonic..." Amy said in a dreamy voice<br>'Oh no, she noticed me...' he thought, but when he turned to face her with obvious scare written on his face he noticed that she is still looking at the flowers.  
>"Why do you always run away?" She asked the flowers in her hand<br>'It's easy why I'm running away...' Sonic thought 'I am running away because...because... Why can't I find a reason? Come on Sonic, think off something.' He thought, but couldn't find any reason until... 'Maybe I run away because I actually like her? No, it can't be I actually like her...can it? No it can't. Then why can I only think of that explanation, and why do I starting at her ever since? Why do I still find her cute? I am so confused. If I really like her, why do I run away? Why don't I let her catch me?' He asked himself.  
>"Sonic? Is that you up there?" Amy asked, now looking directly at him "Why are you watching me?"<br>'Damn! How can I explain this to her without making a fool out of myself?'  
>"Hi Amy. I was just thinking about stuff, and forgot about myself." he said jumping down from the tree, and walked to her. He stopped right in front of her, and looked into her sparkling green eyes.<br>"And what stuff were you thinking about?" she asked excitedly  
>'Oh no... I can't tell her the truth. I have to think... off... something...' he tried to think, but got distracted by her beauty.<br>"Um...Sonic, why are you looking like this?" She asked with an obvious blush in her face, looking away shyly.  
>"What?" Sonic asked finally snapped out of his daze<br>"Were you just staring at me?" Amy asked with hope, joy, and excitement mixed both in her mind and voice.  
>"N-no" Sonic stuttered.<br>"Then what?" She asked with some hurt, and disappointment in her eyes. in her eyes.  
>"W-well I-I... j-j-just" Sonic stuttered even more than before, but got silent when he saw a drop of tear in curling down on Amy's cheeks<br>"Why do you pretend you are my friend, if you absolutely hate me?" She asked with more sadness and hurt within her eyes than sonic ever saw. "Why are you hanging around, when you are just enjoying leaving me back lonely, sad, and heartbroken?" She asked now clearly crying.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Sorry what? That you are not able to like me?"  
>"No. I'm sorry I can't show you, how much I like you." He said and run away, leaving a shocked Amy behind.<br>'What in the name of the Master Emerald was that?' Amy thought. 'He actually said he like me? How did he meant that, and why did he run away? Why is he always running away? What am I doing wrong?' She asked herself. 'Please don't leave me alone again. I feel so lonely.'  
>'I just did it again...' Sonic thought as soon as he left 'She just said she is lonely when I leave her, and I just left her. I'm a jerk. I always hurt her. Maybe if I would just go back... No, I can't. But why do I even want to go back to her? And why did I lost in her eyes back there? And why did I stared at her? Why did I though she is cute? And why do I feel sad for knowing that she is lonely? Maybe I am not just liking her, but... No, no. no! It can't be that I actually fell in love with her, can it?'<br>He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the tree in front of her, and made a direct hit into the tree.  
>"HAHAHA!" he heard a laugh "What's wrong with you, buddy?" An familiar voice asked him.<br>"I didn't watched where I was running to." He admitted the truth to a certain red echidna "I acted just like you used to, Knucklehead"  
>"Thinking of Amy?" Knuckles asked him sarcastically as a fight back for Sonic calling him Knucklehead again, but his eyes widened, and his jaws dropped when he saw Sonic looking away, with a blush on his face "You did?" he asked in disbelief.<br>"Knuckles, help me!" He snapped up "I think I fell in love with her."  
>"Say what?" Knuckles asked in shock<br>"I am serious dude." Sonic said, and bowed down his head.  
>"You should rather talk to Tails instead of me. I am not good with this emotional stuff, but I will go with you."<br>"Thanks Knuckles."

They did as Knuckles told, and went to Tails' place.  
>"Yo Tails, are you in here?" Sonic asked<br>"Hi guys! Come in!"  
>Sonic explained the situation, and his doubt about his own acts to them, and they listened in a loss of words.<br>"So what do you say? Is it love? Please don't tell me this is love."  
>"This is definitely love" The said in unison.<br>"Aw man..."  
>"No, Sonic, this is good! We all know Amy at least likes you too, so you have an already won situation."<br>"But I don't dare to tell her..." He said  
>"Then show it to her." Tails suggested.<br>"Like how?"  
>"Like asking her out in a date."<br>"I would suggest you to bring her a gift after you let her there again." Knuckles suggested  
>"You have a good point there... Maybe I should stop calling you Knucklehead."<br>"Finally!" Knuckles screamed in joy, and punched the air in his excitement.  
>"Thank you for your help guys, but I have to go if I don't want to disappoint Amy again." Sonic said, and run away.<p>

'Which one would Amy like the best?' sonic thought looking at the necklaces in the jewelry store.  
>He spotted one with a hearth shaped medallion on it, and he immediately knew this is the perfect one.<br>"I would take that one." He said to the shopkeeper.  
>"Well, looks like someone likes a lucky girl, am I right?" the shopkeeper asked grinning at Sonic, while he placed the necklace into a small box.<br>"Even I can't believe I'm doing this..." he mumbled, then paid the necklace, and left to find Amy.  
>He found her right at the spot he left her, sitting on the rock again. She didn't noticed him, and she stood in the rock where she did when Sonic watched her, with her back to Sonic. He walked right behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulders.<br>"You came back again." She said with red eyes. It was obvious she was crying.  
>"I brought you something." he said, and handed her the small box<br>"I don't want to."  
>"I'm sorry for leaving you again, but I promise I shall never do again."<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>"I left for advice, you know..."<br>"For what? Why can't you ju-" She wanted to ask, but got interrupted by his lips in hers. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't believe for her own mind.  
>The small kiss only held for two seconds, but it looked like an eternity for Amy.<br>"Why did you done this?" She asked in shock  
>"The advice was, if I can't tell you how I feel, then I have to show you."<br>"This means that you-?"  
>"Yes. I think I love you." Sonic said, then grinned and added "Hey, it was easier than it was before. That kiss did the job per-" he said, but got interrupted by Amy's finger on his lips<br>"You talk too much." she said, and kissed him.  
>"Do you accept my gift now?"<br>"I can't wait to see what's that." she said taking the gift from Sonic. She opend the box, and her eyes got wider than ever before "WOW! This is beautiful"  
>"Just like you, Ames..."<p> 


End file.
